Secrets Can Haunt
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: Jayden has trouble sleeping at night. He has a secret. And secrets can haunt. What's his secret though? Is it related to the whole team or a single member out of the team? And Serena comes back fully recovered. What will happen to Jayden who needs to reteach Serrena how to fight and train while a sercret keeps him up at night? R
1. Chapter 1

-Shiba House-

Jayden was tossing and turning. He had a secret and secrets can haunt. His secret was love. He loved someone bubbly. And fun-loving, sweet, kind, and clumsy. She taught him to have fun every now and then. She taught him every choice he makes is his own. She taught him how to love. The little yellow taught mighty red how to love. He fought for her in every battle. He loved her. Little did he know Emily felt the same way about Jayden. Jayden's birthday is coming and Emily got him the perfect gift.

**Just something small to start ya off with the story this one would be my all time favorite that I wrote so far R&R**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	2. Chapter 2

-Jayden's Room-

Jayden woke up.

"Happy Birthday, Jayden," everyone yelled.

Jayden grinned.

"Thank you," Jayden said, "presents?"

Emily gave him her gift. It was a shirt that said: _'DREAM WITHOUT FEAR, LOVE WITHOUT LIMITS'_

"I love it, Em. I'll wear it right now," Jayden said while putting the shirt on. Everyone gave him good gifts but they can't compare to Emily. She was his angel in yellow.

-Park-

They were having a pic-nic at the park.

Jayden and Emily were leading and the rest were following them.

"Jayden, you should loosen up! I like you like this," Emily said.

"Em, I try," Jayden responded.

They put a blanket on the ground and sat down. Emily sat with Jayden and Antonio while Mike, Mia, and Kevin sat together at the other side of the blanket.

"Guys, thanks the pic-nic was great," Jayden said.

Jayden grinned which made Emily smile. They started their way home.

**Awww they are sooo sweet together! ****J**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	3. Chapter 3

-Jayden's Room-

Jayden woke up from tossing and turning. He screamed without thinking and Emily came in.

"Jayden what's wrong," Emily asked?

"Bad dream."

His eyes started to tear up.

"Jayden you're crying? Want me to comfort you?"

He nodded. Emily came and hugged him as he started to cry harder. When he woke up again Jayden and Emily where on his bed hand in hand. To Jayden it was amazing to see Emily. Emily woke up.

"Jay, can you tell me what the dream was about?"

"Later. I wanna tell everyone else too, but I can't bear to say it twice."

"Alright." Emily and Jayden grinned at each other.

**Yep I made mighty red cry but at least Em was there. Ya go yellow. It's just to normal for Em to cry and Jay to comfort her and I like abnormal!**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	4. Chapter 4

-Living Room-

"Rangers, Jayden had a dream he would like to share with us," Mentor said.

Jayden started to tear up and Emily comforted him. There surprised expressions on the others' faces.

"Well Emily died because of Serena dying and our whole fell apart. When I woke up I found an antidote in a book so I used my symbol power to make it. It work. I sent it to Serena and now she wants to be the yellow samurai power ranger," Jayden finished.

Emily cried. Jayden, without thinking, put his lips to hers. Mike and Mia hated this. Jayden knew Mike liked her but he couldn't help himself. And when Emily arrived Mia said 'I like Jayden so stay away from him and you can have Mike' but Emily never agreed. Mia thought being Jayden's 'bride' help and it didn't. So when Mia told Jayden he walked away because he didn't her since he had his headphones on. They parted. They looked at everyone. Mentor Ji said, "Emily, I think you stay here but Serena may also stay. And Emily _you_ will continue as the yellow ranger and not Serena."

"Okay. Thanks Mentor!" Emily hugged Mentor Ji and stalked off to her room.

**Okay recap Mia likes Jayden. Mike likes Emily. Jayden and Emily like each other. Kevin and Antonio support Jayden and Emily. Now Serena is cured and is coming to the Shiba House to be of help if a ranger is injured. Yay for Jayden finding a cure!**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	5. Chapter 5

-Shiba House-

Serena was coming today.

The doorbell ringed. Jayden and Emily answered it was Serena.

"Serena! Oh my gosh! You really are her," Emily said. Emily and Serena hugged.

"Jayden, we can't thank you enough," Serena said.

"I have a way," Emily said. She pressed her lips onto Jayden's for a soft and warming kiss.

Serena gasped, "This is who you like! Well don't break her heart or the price will be your head!"

Jayden responded, "I know!"

-Training Yard-

Today it was a challenge to do a one-on-one with Jayden who ever beats Jayden gets a day off with anyone else from the team. And vice versa if Jayden wins.

(Mike/Jayden)

"Okay, Mike you were close to beating me but not quite. Keep it up though."

(Antonio/Jayden)

"So close, Antonio, but so far!"

(Mia/Jayden)

"Mia, pay attention!"

(Kevin/Jayden)

"That was great, Kevin, you're almost to my level!"

Then it was Emily's turn. Jayden always pays attention to her and never hurts her.

(Emily/Jayden)

"Em, you beat me, great job!"

Jayden then kissed her on the lips.

"I'm taking you with me to a river in the forest for our first date!"

"What about me," Serena asked?

"Serena, you need more training before I want you and me to go one-on-one. I'm really sorry. Please stick to hitting the dummies…and maybe Mike…sometimes."

**Awww funny but sweet**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	6. Chapter 6

-River in the Forest-

Jayden and Emily stopped along the river. They sat down and suddenly Emily pushed Jayden in the water.

"Oh, Emy, how could you! I'm hurt," Jayden mocked.

"Oh, it's pretty easy."

"Oh. Easy like this?"

Jayden pulled Emily into the water with him.

"Jay, I hate you."

"Well, then I love you!"

"Hey, no fair! I love you too!

They shared a kiss and headed to the Shiba House to change.

-Shiba House-

Emily and Jayden got in some warm clothes and are couch. Jayden is massaging Emily's feet while Emily is talking to Serena.

"Serena, did you ever get back together with Daniel."

"No. And I'm glad. He told me he used to hit you when I wasn't there or when I wasn't looking!"

"Wait, Emy. You let people bully you like that? Didn't you tell anyone…besides Serena," Jayden asked?

"No. But I'm far away from there so now I can sleep at night without worrying that someone will hurt me…besides the Nighlok."

"Hey, Em, I wanna ask you something," Jayden said. "Okay."

"Can you sleep at night when _you_ keep a secret?"

"No, it haunts me in my sleep. But I always tell it to the person of who it's about and the secret's gone…maybe you should try it you keep mumbling in your sleep. It's something like…_'secret'."_

Jayden then quickly walked away and mumbled only to Emily, "Emy, I love you."

Emily was surprised. After she got over the shock she followed Jayden.

**Awww young love with people who kick Nighlok butt! GO GO JEMILY!**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	7. Chapter 7

-Jayden's Room-

"Wait, Jayden, did you just say you _love_ me," Emily asked?

"Yea, I did and that was my secret."

Jayden grabbed Emily and kissed her. Mike walked and Jayden and Emily were to busy kissing to notice.

"_Excuse me,"_ Mike said!

They broke apart and blushed. Then Serena walked in.

"Mike come with me," Serena said.

And then Jayden and Emily were alone again.

Emily kissed Jayden and said, "I love you too!"

Jayden grinned and kissed her back.

-1 year later (Mall)-

Jayden and Emily were at the mall. Jayden made Emily stand at the fountain and then gave a signal to other people. So people with cameras came out and Jayden said, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

They kissed and this was live and everyone knew about them since they and the other rangers formed the band, Emily and Jayden being lead singers!

**Well I hope you liked it! ****J**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


End file.
